


Consolation

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maternal Feelings, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Steven can't sleep. Garnet knows just what to do to help. // Fluff with little plot, surprise Pearlnet at the end.





	

Steven wondered sometimes if his family would be better off without him. It was something that came with his guilt at not being Rose Quartz—he never would be, he never _could_ be—but knowing the Crystal Gems were still hurting over his mother’s sacrifice, and knowing that he was a constant reminder of it, weighed heavily on his small shoulders. True, he had brought Lapis Lazuli and Peridot into the Crystal Gems, and he and Peridot had been able to save the world from the Cluster, but…

 

The portrait of Rose Quartz didn’t give him any answers no matter how long he stared at it. He guessed the other Crystal Gems would be just as quiet about this sort of thing, too; he knew, having Fused with her, how Amethyst felt now. And he knew that Amethyst’s feelings of love were absolutely genuine, that she wouldn’t trade him for the world, but…

 

There was always a ‘but’ to wonder over, wasn’t there?

 

Steven sat up late one night wondering. He did a lot of that, but it was harder to sleep now, after everything from the Ruby Squad to Jasper, to Bismuth, to finding out what his mother had done millennia ago.

 

“You’re still awake,” Garnet said by way of warning, and Steven wondered how he’d missed the sound of either the Temple door or the front door—he certainly couldn’t have missed the _warp_. But he smiled, because Garnet was always a welcome sight.

 

“Can’t sleep,” he said, averting his eyes. Garnet joined him on the bed without asking, and then wrapped her arms around the boy’s small shoulders. He sagged into her embrace, closing eyes that were too tired to really stay awake despite his racing thoughts. “You always know what to say, Garnet, but… On the ship… You really meant that, about mom?”

 

“Steven… you can’t feel guilty over things your mother did,” Garnet said gently, stroking the boy’s hair. “There’s nothing you can do about the past.”

 

“But—“

 

“No buts,” Garnet interjected, holding him a little tighter, and Steven wasn’t sure if it was his pulse or hers thundering away between them. With his cheek pressed over her light armor, it was anyone’s guess. “You’re not your mother, Steven. You’ll make your own decisions, grow on your own, and be the best you can be. None of us expects any different.”

 

She always did seem to know what was really bothering him, Steven thought without a word, and he sighed. “I just… Pearl misses mom so much, and I know you do too—“

 

“We wouldn’t trade you,” Garnet said, voice firm and rich and comforting, like a blanket fresh from the dryer. Steven collapsed into that warmth. The Fusion closed her eyes behind her visor, rocking Steven closer. “You’re much more dear to each of us than you realize. Maybe we just haven’t shown it enough.”

 

Steven sniffled, close to tears, and he hugged Garnet’s arm tightly. “Thanks, Garnet. I… I needed that.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

The boy laughed almost emptily, smiling wryly. “Can you tell if I’m gonna sleep soon?”

 

“Mm…” Garnet hummed, blinking away the dampness in her own eyes and hoping Steven would be none the wiser. “Not here. Lion gets your bed tonight.”

 

“Whaaat?” Steven whined dramatically, “Then where do I sleep?”

 

The Fusion grinned, and Steven let out a yelp of surprise as she scooped him up effortlessly, cradling him in one arm much the same as she had when he’d been small. “You’re going to sleep in the Temple tonight, with me and Pearl.”

 

In the dark, it was hard to see, but Steven’s eyes lit up, wide and starry. “You mean it?” he asked excitedly, and Garnet nodded in affirmation as she mounted the stairs. “Awesome! In your room? I’ve never seen it! This’ll be great!”

 

Garnet chuckled and let him ramble on about sleepovers and the fun they would have, apparently forgetting that the goal was for them to _sleep_ , not stay up until dawn talking and telling stories. Half way across the house, Steven paused, and asked exactly what Garnet had been hoping he wouldn’t:

 

“Wait… Why’s Pearl sleeping in _your_ room?”


End file.
